


That's What Friends Are For

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Some angst, insecure Cisco, my first Barrisco fic, sorta pre-slash but they kiss sooo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds out Cisco decided to stay at STAR Labs to work instead of show up for New Year's Eve festivities in the town square. It's not like Cisco to pass up opportunities to party, so he decides to check and see if Cisco's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

Barry hears that Cisco is planning to stay at STAR Labs and get some extra work done instead of come to the New Year’s Eve festivities. He’d gotten there a little late himself, since the villains were out in force tonight, unable to resist ruining the holiday and the huge crowds in the streets at and around the town square.

He thinks it’s weird that Cisco decided to stay at work, since he’s usually all for holiday events that let him feel like a kid again. So, he flashes back to STAR Labs to check and make sure he’s okay.

Cisco looks up, grape lollipop in his mouth, from his position behind a monitor. “Hey…what are you doing here? I thought you’d be with everyone else at the square.”

“I could ask you the same question,” Barry says, going to sit in the empty chair beside Cisco.

Cisco spun a bit, trying to look normal, but for once he managed to make chair spinning look like the least fun thing in the world. “I just thought someone should stay behind. I mean, you know how things are around the holidays.”

“Don’t you have it rigged to send you alerts to your phone when there’s an attack?” Barry pointed out.

“….Yeah, but still. It’s better if someone’s here. My phone is awesome but it isn’t a computer. Well, it is…but not like this one.” Cisco wouldn’t look at Barry when he spoke.

“Cisco…c’mon. This isn’t like you. What’s wrong?”

Cisco sighed and mumbled something.

“I know I have some enhanced abilities, but super hearing isn’t one of them, babe.”

Cisco gave him an incredulous look, “babe?”

Barry blushed, ducking his head to hide it and rubbing the back of his neck, “that didn’t sound as weird in my head as it did out loud…”

“Calling your best friend babe is always weird. Unless you’re a girl.” Cisco pointed out.

“Oh,” Barry said with a laugh, “it’s okay if you’re…Wow, I did not know that rule.”

“This is why you need me around. Who else is gonna teach you these things?” Cisco grinned a bit.

“That’s right, I do need you around. So, tell me what’s bothering you.” Barry said, and Cisco sighed at that sincere tone and the soulful doe eyes.

Nobody would convince Cisco that those puppy eyes weren’t a super power.

“It’s just…y’know, the countdown to midnight.”

“What about it?”

“…..” Cisco stared at him, incredulous.

“What?” Barry asked, realizing he was missing something but having no clue what.

“The tradition of the New Year’s kiss?” Cisco asked, looking at Barry like he was the most oblivious person on the planet.

Barry was aware that he probably was.

“Oh. And you don’t…” Barry gestured with his hand. Somehow, saying it out loud made it seem harsh so he chose not to.

“Have anyone to kiss. Exactly. And everyone around me is gonna be locking lips and I’m just gonna be stuck staring at everyone.”

“Not…necessarily. I’ve heard that people sometimes…grab strangers to kiss!” he said, trying to be encouraging.

Cisco gave him a flat, unamused look like Barry had suddenly proven his IQ was far lower than it should be.

“Come on, Cisco. It’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if it were just once. But, this happens to me every year.” he sighed. “I’m just tired of it.

“Then kiss me.” Barry offered with a shrug.

Cisco stared at him with wide eyes, like Barry had grown a second head and a tail out of each forehead.

“What??” Barry hadn’t thought it was that bad of a suggestion!

“You? You seriously want me to kiss you?”

“Why not? I don’t have anyone to kiss this year, either.”

“I dunno…” Cisco actually blushed a little.

“Come on, it’s almost midnight. It’ll be fine.” Barry rolled his chair closer so his knees were touching Cisco’s. “Pucker up, Buttercup.”

Cisco wrinkled his nose. “You didn’t just say that.”

“Oh, I did.”

“This is why you let me make the jokes.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” Barry grinned and reached for Cisco to pull him out of the slouching position he was in.

“Barry…”

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” he teased.

“This is ridiculous,” Cisco said, but didn’t put the slightest bit of resistance up when Barry leaned closer, opening his legs wider to roll Cisco’s chair as close as possible.

“Cisco…I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you? Look at the clock.”

Cisco glanced at the clock and blushed as turned back to Barry and nodded, “yeah…alright.”

Barry closed the remaining distance between himself and Cisco, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

That chaste kiss became a slow working of lips against each other until Cisco relaxed and became more confident with it, tilting his head a little. Barry took that as his cue to deepen the kiss, licking into Cisco’s mouth when the other man gasped a little.

Cisco brought his hands up to Barry’s upper arms, gripping lightly before rubbing a bit and then sliding his hands to Barry’s shoulders, while Barry’s hands found their way up into Cisco’s long hair.

The next day, both Barry and Cisco shared a secret smile when they claimed to be able to see last night’s fireworks all the way from STAR Labs.


End file.
